


Stuck in Isolation

by Cutelittleliar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Covid Will Be The Death Of Me, Cuddle Up To The Imaginary Fire, Human AU, Logan Angst, M/M, Patton Angst, Roman Angst, Sweet Stories For Your Indoor Times, Virgil Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelittleliar/pseuds/Cutelittleliar
Summary: Roman is stuck inside, stuck in quarantine. The only conversations he has is with people in the surrounding condominiumsVirgil, his Dark and Stormy KnightPatton his happy pappy best friendAnd Logan, the only real sane person
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. A Lonely Knight

Roman say with his feet dangling off the balcony. He watched as the lights from the condos surrounding him shut off.

On his lap sat the little ferret he had gotten before this crisis had started. The ferret sat nuzzled into his neck. He was much more awake now that the sun had finally set.

He felt, lonely. Since the self isolation had started he had been forced the stay within his small New York condo. Brand new problems and anxieties had had arisen. He had to much time to sit and think.

To much time the sit on the edge.

“Morn’in Princey”.

Roman jumped slightly, looking over to see the emo nightmare staring at him through the dark. 

Virgil also sat on the edge his own balcony. Messing with the hair that covered his left eye.

“Welcome back my dark and stormy knight, how are you this beautiful morning”. Roman said as he motioned to the dark sky. A heavy layer of sarcasm lacing his voice.

“You know I don’t sleep, Hey wait, you’ve got the ferret”-.

Virgil’s eyes lit up. He had always loved little rodents, like the rat that sat in his own room.

“I’ll send him over”. 

Roman reached up the basket connected to the string looped between there balconies. 

Remy, the ferret, happily snuggled into the basket. He had gotten quick used the this after all, it had been four weeks now.

Virgil nervously stroked the ferret, he seemed a bit more on edge tonight.

“You should try and relax my chemically imbalanced romance”. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Rubbing his eye which just smudged the eyeshadow he had on.

“I’ll relax when I can hold your hand again”.

The lingering glance they shared will last a lifetime.


	2. A Happy Easter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton try’s his best to celebrate and happy Easter

Patton threw his blanket to the floor as he woke up. Today was Easter, or as his condo family had named it. Small thanksgiving but with candy.

Patton happily skipped out onto the balcony to get everything ready.

With a few well aimed tosses he had landed a few chocolate bunnies on each balcony. He had missed a few but that was okay, after all it was Easter. He had to be happy for his Family.

“Good Morning Patton, how are you on this moderately well weathered day”.

Patton turned around to see Logan, book in hand, staring at him.

“Doing as well as I can”! Patton chirped. Nervously looking to see Logan grab one of the chocolates. He really just wanted Logan to like them, it would mean he did something right.

Logan took a small bite out of the chocolate, he had never been big on candy.

“It’s very nice Patton, thank you”.

Patton turned around, walked back into his living room, squealed. Then joined Logan on the Balcony.

“My bunnies are all excited, after all, this is there Holliday”....

Patton and Logan continued to chat till the other two came out. Completing there make shift celebration.

Virgil came out first, which was quite supersizing. “Happy candy day”. Virgil mumbled, picking up a piece of candy and placing himself on the balcony rails. He did earn a glare from Patton but Virgil just shrugged as he devoured the candy. Hoping for an energy source.

Roman came out next. Today he wore a pair of pink heart sunglasses.

“Padre, I got you a pair to”! He announced as soon as he stepped outside.

“You’ll get them as soon as this is over”. With that Patton pouted, who knows how long this torcher would drag out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still stuck inside 
> 
> That just means more chapters!


	3. For Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, out of nowhere, hits the end of his line.

Virgil sat on the bed he would be awake all night in.Around him was an array of blankets. Some were his some were Roman’s and Virgil could spot Emile, his little rat, curled up in one.

“Common Babe, time to got back in the cage”. Virgil scooped up the squeaking rat and gently placed him into the cage.

Maybe Emile would sleep better than him, although Virgil doubted that. Remy and Emile has been best friends and it was clear it hurt Emile to be away from his cuddle buddy.

Virgil silently made his way out onto the balcony. He needed fresh air, he could feel the world crashing down on him. His chest was so heavy, much to heavy to lift. Someone was behind him, he could swear someone was behind him, breathing on his neck.

He couldn’t breathe.

Roman came out only to see Virgil curled up on the floor. He knew this would happen but he didn’t expect it so soon. Roman had but one plan for this moment and that plan was, screw the virus.

In minutes Roman had his spare key and was running over to Virgil, lifting his head up slightly. 

“Breath with me stormcloud”.

“R-Roma-“

“Breath first, talk later”.

Having Roman there, finally having Roman there was enough to let his bones and body relax, if not forever that just for right now. Right now was more than enough for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for being so nice everyone!


	4. A Trumpet Vine, Not Exactly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan really likes his ‘Trumpet Vine’

Logan aimlessly wondered around his bedroom, watering the plants that sat on almost every shelf.

He smiled as he came face to face with his favorite plant. It curled itself around the pole in the center. Vines crawled around it and little flowers poked out of the blossoms. Trumpet vine, otherwise know as   
Campsis radicans.

He called it Patton. His trumpet Vine had been growing for three months now. It needed minimal sunlight to keep going.

It kept strong, it kept vibrant in all conditions. He looked up to the plant, well not to the plant.

Logan needed to keep his emotions in check at all times of day. Happiness was hard to show, almost impossible. Sadness, sadness was better kept under covers. Deep covers.

Patton could just stay happy. Logan wasn’t an idiot, he knew there were other feelings behind his mask but at least his mask had feelings. Logan couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried.

He grew to learn that, sometimes his Trumpet Vine needed the emptiness Logan provided. The silent encouragement Logan offered was enough for his Trumpet Vine. Logan would continue to be blank, he knew of nothing else.

He also knew, deep down, his nothingness was just enough for his Trumpet Vine, well not his Trumpet Vines but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really like this one, hope you like it to!


	5. Can’t feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman needs his meds

Roman smoothed down his stormcloud’s hair. After his breathing had calmed he had been left to exhausted to stay awake a moment longer.

Roman understood how hard this had to be on his friends. Patton had been diagnosed with separation anxiety two mouths ago. He had quickly attached himself onto the three of them, worrying about them consistently.

Virgil, Virgil could not be left by himself. He was one who needed support and love.

Them there was the fact that Roman couldn’t keep his attention on his sleeping boyfriend. He wanted to be pacing, he wanted to look at the bug in the corner, he wanted to fidget but he didn’t want to wake Virgil. Wait Virgil was still here, when did Virgil get here.

Roman had forgotten to take his ADHD medication this morning.

Virgil woke up to the sound of tapping. Roman was tapping on the floor, his eyes were constantly moving from one thing to another.

“Roman, Roman”! He waved his hand slightly, watching as he slowly took in that he was there.

“Virgil, do you think birds know how to sing, I think birds can sing in there own home but can bugs sing also are elves real”?

With that Virgil stood up the guide Roman to his apartment, he needed his meds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like this :3
> 
> ... I need confirmation


End file.
